Main Page
'' This wiki's layout is optimized for the classic Monobook skin. It is recommended that you enable Monobook in your to ensure all content is displayed correctly. '' ---- Welcome to the Pokémon Plus and Minus Wikia The Pokémon Plus and Minus Wikia is a Pokémon fanon project by Siobonbon comprising the fictional Pokémon games Plus, Minus, and Zero along with their associated fakemon, characters, settings, and storylines. About the project Pokémon Plus and Minus is the latest of many Pokémon fan projects I've created over the years under various names (see the history page for details) and incorporates various aspects of these projects. I intend for it to be the final such project but will continue to update it once finished if any future Pokémon games include anything too similar to my own ideas as I have in the past (hopefully they don't actually make a game called Plus and Minus though, that would be a disaster...) FAQ Q: PokémonPlus and Minus? Wasn't that a fake leak for gen 7? A: Aside from sharing a title they're completely unrelated. I was not the one responsible for that "leak" and any resemblance between the leak and my game is entirely coincidental. '''Q: Some of these fakemon seem awfully familiar though, what gives? As mentioned above I've created many fakemon projects under different names, some on the Pokémon Fanon Wikia and others with wikis of their own, which I never finished for various reasons. Many of those fakemon ideas were re-purposed for Plus and Minus so you may have seen them elsewhere in another form. I've also posted three different fake leaks on 4chan's Pokémon board, the most recent of which will make up a large part of Plus and Minus so if you've heard the "gen 6.5" leak with South Kalos you'll recognize a lot of them. And of course great minds think alike, so it's possible I just had the same idea as someone else (I'm hardly the first person to think of a Pokémon based on Schrödinger's cat or a worm in an apple, for example). Q. Why do you keep changing your name/the name of your game? Part of the reason for all the name changes is just me losing interest in the project for a while and then forgetting all my passwords and having to create new accounts and partly it's more of an "out with the old, in with the new" deal. I'm pretty happy with my current screen name and the name of the games though and don't intend to change either again for the foreseeable future. Q. So is this an actual game or... I wish. I very briefly tried my hand at ROM hacking and found myself way out of my depth. I think I made a map of the starting town and that's it, couldn't wrap my head around scripting and such and couldn't find anyone to help me (read: do everything for me) so I gave up. For now it's just ideas. Q. Where are all the pictures? My scanner is broken and I can't draw for shit anyway. I would love to pretty up the site with fancy-pants Sugimori-style "official" art, sprites or even models for all the Pokémon and characters, but sadly I just don't possess the skills for any of that, sorry. I would love for someone to volunteer their skills to help out with that though. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse